The Contractor will develop new screening methods for antibiotics and their derivatives useful in the treatment of cancer, supply potential antitumor compounds for further testing of antitumor effects to the NCI Natural Products Section, DEB, DR&D, DCT, and produce in pilot plant scales and send to NCI on request those new antibiotics and their derivatives which have been developed by the Institute of Microbial Chemistry.